Final Fantasy Record Keeper update history/2015
The following is a list of updates to ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' that were issued in 2015. Updates released in 2015 March 25, 2015 *Initial release June 6, 2015 *Addition of Level Cap Break to increase characters' level beyond the standard 50; this update allows characters to achieve level 65. Characters in question require their Memory Crystals in order to do so. *Addition of Record Materia which provide a variety of passive abilities. *Addition of Quests: for new players it is a way to become familiar with the game, while for the older ones to receive some new challenges. *Addition of Roaming Warriors: ability to summon other players' characters and unleash their currently set Soul Break. Also the feature Friends allows the player to follow other players. *Adjustable Battle Speed. *Redone Dungeon information: before entering a Dungeon the player has an option to see its bosses and Target Scores associated with them. In Dungeons the Camp Screen allows reviewing the information regarding its bosses, associated Target Scores, and rewards. *Players can Optimize their party according to the Realm they are about to enter. *Requirements for "Turns Taken" battle score has been tweaked for the score to be easier to achieve. *"Times KO'd" battle score was changed for "Character KO'd" so now only character knocked out at the end of battle deduce battle score. *Players can search friends by their IDs. *Players can set personal greeting in their profile. *Players can change their name. *Debuffs currently afflict on the party members are shown on the battle select screen. *Following characters received stat boosts: Tidus who can now also equip blitzballs, Kain, Cyan, Paladin Cecil who can now also equip axes. *Instead of using "Fanfare" from Final Fantasy V as a victory fanfare for all Realms, each Realm now uses its original victory fanfare. August 8, 2015 *Celes's HP, Attack, and Defense were increased; she can now use 3★ Black Magic and 3★ Combat abilities. *Cyan's Attack was increased; he can now use regular armor. *Snow's Attack was increased. *Squall can now use 4★ Spellblade and 3★ Celerity abilities. *Vanille can now use 3★ Summoning abilities. August 10, 2015 *Soul Break Mastery was added: characters can now learn their character-specific Soul Breaks from dedicated equipment, making it possible to carry four Soul Breaks per character into battle, which also grants stat bonuses upon Soul Break Mastery. Shared and other characters' Soul Breaks cannot be mastered. *"Remove All" was added. *Gauge displaying enemies' current HP can now be toggled in the menu. *AUTO Battle can now be set to always run at the start of battle. *Two different Character Skip settings were added: ATB Order and Party Order. *Equipment slots can now be expanded to 500 slots. September 12, 2015 *Locke's Attack and Defense were increased. *Mog's Mind was increased; he can now also use 4★ White Magic spells and 2★ Dragoon abilities and equip rods and staffs. *Celes can now also use 4★ Black Magic and 3★ White Magic spells and equip rods and staffs. *Cyan's Attack was increased. *Edgar's Attack was increased. *Luneth's HP, Attack, and Speed were increased; he can now also use 4★ Spellblade abilities. *Arc's Magic was increased; he can now also use 3★ Black Magic and 4★ Summoning spells. *Refia's Attack was increased; she can also use 4★ Celerity abilites. *Red XIII can now equip daggers. *Aerith can now also use 5★ Summoning spells. *Lenna can now equip light armor. *Tidus can now equip thrown weapons. *Following Soul Breaks's targeting options were modified to target a single enemy: Radiant Wings, Sonic Break, Angel Wing Bolt, Doublecast Venom, Normal Ammo, Blaze Rush, Black Fang, Triple Cut, and Sonic Buster. *Damage formula for physical attacks was adjusted. *New feature was added: equipment augmentation. Equipment pieces has now an Augment Rank which is tied to the highest stat on the piece and raising it improves it tied stat. The Augment Rank can be raised by upgrading or combining it with equipment that has an Augment Rank as a material which will be trasfered to the base item at the time of upgrade or combining. In case of stat tie, the equipment type decides which stat is favored for the Augment Rank. All natural 5★ equipment pieces has an Augment Rank. Rosetta Stones are used to augment equipment. Maximum Augment Rank depends on rarity and Soul Breaks tied into the equipment piece in question. *Score calculations for Actions Taken, Damage Taken, and Characters KOed has been adjusted for easier attainment of Mastery. *Berserk can now be removed with Esuna. October 8, 2015 *Kain's HP and Attack were increased; he can now use swords and 3★ Celerity abilities. *Rydia's Magic was increased; her Black Magic was upgraded from 3★ to 5★. *Dark Knight Cecil's HP was increased. *Paladin Cecil can now equip bows; he gained access to 3★ Support abilities and his White Magic was upgraded from 2★ to 4★. *Lightning can now equip spears, helms, and shields; she can now use 4★ Celerity abilities. *Snow's Defense and Resistance were increased; he can now equip heavy armor, helms, and shields; he can now use 5★ Knight abilities. *The Target Score for Barbariccia, "Disrupt Barbariccia's tornado form with Jump," can now be achieved with any Jump-type abilities. *The effect of the Record Materia Heart of the Dragoon, "Deal slightly more damage with Jump," applies to all Jump-type abilities. December 14, 2015 iOS client version 4.1.2 was released ahead of this update to support iOS 9.x. *The User Interface was updated to the one present in the Japanese release. **Sprites of current party members are present on the Home Screen and in dungeons where they walk into doors on the Home Screen and travel between battles within dungeons. **The Home Screen allows easy access to Realms and Event dungeons. There is also another door which is currently under costruction. **On the Home Screen in the left hand corner are Mythril, gil, Announcement, and Item Chest, in the middle of the top is the Stamina gauge and under it promotional banners, and on the right hand corner is the Menu button with Library and Quest options. **At the bottom of the screen are Home, Party, Upgrades & Inventory, and Relic Draw options. **The Hall of Doors can now be also view in Progress Map mode where it shows the order in which dungeons are unlocked. **It is possible to edit the party immediately before entering the dungeon via the Prep screen. Editing party is possible while checking the dungeon information. **The Select Battle screen was redone to make it more "atmospheric". **Equipment and abilities can now be locked. Locked equipment and abilities can't be sold. The is no limit in locking equipment and abilities. **The Library allows access to Help, methods of obtaining Memory Crystals and Record Materias, character profiles, and movies. **Upgrade materials are stored separately from the equipment, freeing the previously occupied slots. The is no limit to storing upgrade materials. *Several characters were rebalanced: **Terra's Magic was increased. **Edgar's HP, Defense, and Resistance were increased. **Steiner's Spellblade was upgraded from 3★ to 4★. **Balthier's Attack was increased; he can now equip swords; and he gained 4★ Spellblade. **Fran's Support was upgraded from 4★ to 5★. *Buffs can now be applied to characters in Copy Image status. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Category:Changelogs